<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inspector Sullivan's Hobby by SpaceIdiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494333">Inspector Sullivan's Hobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot'>SpaceIdiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Father Brown (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hobbies, Other, Reader-Insert, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out that Inspector Sullivan likes photography, and you have an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inspector Sullivan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inspector Sullivan's Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by @rose-edith on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been gradually getting to know the inspector after meeting him at the pub a few months ago. More often than not, when you were together, you’d just sit and chat. You learned about each other’s interests, but not much more than that. You knew he was an intensely private and withdrawn sort of person, so you were surprised he’d opened up to you about his interests at all- he liked cars, art, music, photography, and dancing, and he had possibly the biggest sweet tooth of anyone you’d ever met. He appeared to live mostly off coffee, sweets, booze, and spite. Because of two of those things in particular, you decided to bring a box of chocolate and a bottle of whiskey along with you when the day finally came that he invited you to his house. You chuckled, thinking about how officer Goodfellow’s jaw had nearly hit the floor when he heard Sullivan invite you round for a drink.<br/>After a short walk from the bus station, you stood in front of his neat little house with your stomach churning. After a deep breath, you knocked on the door.<br/>“Hello,” he smiled when he opened the door. His sleeves were rolled up, and his shirt collar was unbuttoned. You bit your lip as he invited you inside.<br/>“I brought you these,” you said, holding out the chocolate and whiskey.<br/>He smiled. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that!”<br/>“I know,” you replied, “But I wanted to.”<br/>You could have sworn he went a bit red as he offered to pour you a glass. You said yes, and settled down on the sofa next to his snoozing calico cat as he poured. He handed you your glass, and sat down on the sofa beside you, just his cat breaking the space between you. He glanced at the chocolates.<br/>“Go on,” you smiled.<br/>“I really shouldn’t,” he replied, “I haven’t eaten since breakfast, and I should probably have something substantial before I break into the sweets.”<br/>“Oh come on,” you teased, “What’s adulthood worth if you can’t be a little naughty now and then?”<br/>He went very red, his eyes widening.<br/>“Besides,” you added, “Whiskey on an empty stomach will make you sick.”<br/>“Oh, alright,” he said with a shrug, opening the box and popping a chocolate into his mouth. “Feel free to have some,” he said once he’d swallowed, “You brought them after all.”<br/>You took one you knew had a cream filling, and put it into your mouth, sucking the tip of your finger slightly. You had decided before you arrived that you were going to come on to him that evening. You’d heard all sorts of little whisperings about his sexuality, which way he swung, or if he swung at all, and no one seemed to know the answer. You hoped he swung your way.<br/>“I was wondering if I could see some of your photography?” You asked after you took a sip of your drink.<br/>“Oh,” he said, his eyes smiling, “Yes, of course!”<br/>You watched him go and get his portfolio and smiled. He really was adorable when he got excited about things. When he brought it back, you were genuinely surprised at how good the photos were. They were mostly of landscapes, but as you went back into his older work, you came across some of his portraits. They were different from the usual studio portraits you’d seen. Each photo seemed to really capture the personalities of the people in it. You asked him who they were, and you saw his eyes fall to the floor. Instead of answering, he asked if you were hungry. He said he didn’t have much, but he had some leftover Chicken and rice from the evening before. You said you’d stay for dinner if he wanted you to, and he said he did.<br/>You’d talked about photography all through dinner, and you were sitting in the living room again, this time with wine, listening to the radio and chatting. All the alcohol had loosened him up, and you loved seeing him so open and unafraid. Perhaps it was getting to you too.<br/>“Tom,” you said gently.<br/>He stopped mid sentence. You’d never used his first name before.<br/>“I was wondering,” you continued, “If you’ve ever thought about doing any nude photography?”<br/>He went very red, and you smiled as you leaned forward, placing your hand on his thigh.<br/>“I was thinking,” you hummed, looking him straight in the eyes, “If you were interested, you could take some of me.”<br/>You couldn’t help but be delighted in the adorable way he stammered, but you decided to silence him by pressing your lips to his. He was tense at first, but you could feel him relax beneath your touch. After a moment, you broke apart. He leaned his forehead against yours.<br/>“I can’t say I’ve thought about nude photography before,” he said, “But if you are looking for someone who would do it for you…” his voice faded a moment, “I would be delighted.”<br/>You giggled, pressing your lips to his again. “I was thinking,” you said, “We could do it right now?”<br/>He looked flustered. “Now?”<br/>“Well, if you don’t want to-“<br/>“No!” He said, “I do, I just… the lighting won’t be very good right now.”<br/>“Well…” you stood up, taking a few steps away from him. “I suppose we could practice.”<br/>You turned around, having already unbuttoned the top few buttons of your shirt.<br/>“Practice, er, yes,” he said breathlessly. “That sounds wonderful.”<br/>You smiled as you slipped your shirt down over your shoulders, delighted at the way his eyes darted hungrily over your skin. He stood up and walked towards you, slipping his hand around your waist. It was pretty clear that no photographs would be taken that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>